Not Just Another Halloween, a Bones fic
by couturexbones
Summary: A Halloween inspired story. Sexy costumes, humour, and eventually, a night of partying and romance. Pairings? Of course, BB [multichapter] Third and final chapter up now! Rated T for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. That right there is proof that Santa is FAKE.**

**Rating: Definitely a T.**

**A/N: It's getting closer and closer! Halloween, (and the Halloween ep. For that matter!) and I can't wait! It is my favorite holiday, and of course, I had to write a Bones story involving it. Sexy costumes, humour, and a definite pairing. HUGE thanks to my lovely wonderful beta, Clare. One of the most awesome-est people I know! hugs**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you thought!**

* * *

October 20th 2007. 10:37 A.M.: Dr.Brennan's Office

'Come on Bones, just take it!' Booth argued. He shoved a pumpkin carved with what Dr.Brennan thought was a distorted and horribly inaccurate face in her direction. 'It will go perfectly with those plastic skulls on your shelf.'

'Plastic?' She asked wearily.

'Did Angela put these here?' Booth asked, obviously not having heard her, and walked over to what he thought looked like an awfully lifelike display of human skulls and picked one up. 'These are pretty realistic! I wonder where Angela got them…'

'Hey!' Brennan protested. 'Put him down! He's not just one of Angela's silly decorations.'

Booth almost dropped it from his hands. 'Argh!' He quickly shoved it back onto the shelf. 'Jesus Christ, Bones! Next time at least tell me I'm about to touch a dead person before I actually do it!' He shuddered and backed away.

Brennan simply rolled her eyes and returned to typing rapidly on her keyboard. 'Booth,

I've got to continue working. Please stop disturbing me and take that gigantic vegetable with you' she said, using her chin to point to the Jack-O-Lantern Booth had brought in.

'Don't you want it? Come on! Get into the spirit of Halloween!' Booth proceeded in making odd noises, his eyes wide, and wiggling his fingers in a ghoulish manner.

Brennan cringed. 'Have you gone mad?'

Booth stopped after a while when he saw that Brennan was trying very hard to ignore him, looking slightly hurt. 'No, I just really like Halloween. It was my favorite holiday as a kid besides Christmas…'

Temperance didn't look very surprised. She knew why kids loved Halloween. Dressing up, getting candy from kind, but complete strangers…She still remembered dressing up as fairy princesses, and witches…and coming home with pillow cases full of candy, then sorting out the Oh Henry's from the rest of her loot. She had never liked Oh Henry's. Her mom had always eaten them for her.

Booth frowned. 'Uh…Bones?' he said cautiously. She had a far away look in her eyes.

Brennan snapped out of it. 'Huh? Yeah, I'm here…You know what? I'll keep the pumpkin. Thanks' she smiled warmly at him.

'Anytime Bones…Parker made it especially for you! Well, for 'Dr. Bones' who I assumed was you…'

He shot her a knee-weakening smile, and left her office.

_Damn that Smile…_

October 20th 2007. 1:40 P.M: The Jeffersonian

Zack Addy strolled into Temperance's office hoping to tell her his newfound findings.

'Dr Brennan, I found marks on her ulna suggesting that the killer attempted to cut off--

Zack stopped mid sentence when he realized that Dr.Brennan had not yet returned from her meeting with Cam. Who he found instead, was her best friend, and forensic artist, Angela Montenegro standing on a chair, sticking up foam jack-o-lanterns, and orange and black streamers around the spacious office.

Angela slowly turned around on her chair, with a decorative gourd in her hand, and tried not to look guilty. '…Hello Zack!' She flashed him a million dollar smile.

Zack frowned. 'Does Dr.Brennan know you've been decorating her office?'

Angela shook her head, and threw him a bag of jelly beans 'Think fast'

Zack was unable to catch with such short notice, and the candy hit him squarely in the chest, and then fell to the ground. Zack frowned once again. 'Giving me candy won't make me not tell Dr.Brennan you're turning her office into…into…this. He waved his hand around the room in a sweeping motion.

'And is that supposed to be a skeleton? It's highly inaccurate.' He finished his voice disapproving. He looked and pointed at a paper skeleton that was hanging in a corner. He looked back at Angela and smirked. 'She's going to be pissed…I'm telling!'

Angela stuck out her tongue at him. 'Spoilsport'

Zack bent down, picked up the jelly beans, turned around and started inching slowly towards the door. 'Thanks for the candy!' he replied smugly.

He didn't have to look far to find her. In fact, he didn't have to leave the office at all. Tempe was walking rapidly towards them, after having run into Hodgins on her way to the platform, who had spilled Angela's plan to 'pimp' her office, as he had put it.

'Uh-oh! Here she comes! Bye!' Zack said giddily, and popped a purple candy in his mouth, with a final wave good-bye.

Zack and Dr.Brennan were bent over the lower part of the victim looking for more marks, when Zack suddenly asked 'Do you know what costume you are wearing to Hodgins Hallows Eve Bash?'

'No. Angela is supposed to take me costume shopping tomorrow.' Brennan replied without lifting up her head.

'Angela said I would make a cute wizard…something about dressing up like someone named Henry Potter…?

* * *

To be conitnued!

Well?! I know this chapter is sorter short, I promise the next ones will be longer! How is it so far? Did you like it? Completely hate it? Should I just totally leave it to rot, or continue to post the remaining chapters? Constructive criticism or even flames, accepted! Mr. Button will giggle if you click and review. I double dare you to do it!

-Sarah


	2. Costumes and Pumpkins

**Disclairmer. They didn't belong to me in the first chapter, and they sure don't now. Insert angry yell here.**

**Heyya folks! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Hope you all enjoy it! If you do, let me know. If you don't...well, let me know too :) Another thanks to Clare, my be-ta. Chicka chicka yeahh!**

**Okay. On with the story. Oh, and thoughts are in _italics_**

* * *

Temperance laughed nervously. She closed her eyes, and opened them again. Angela was still swaying the costume that she had chosen for her. 'I'm not wearing that…' Brennan said in a singsong voice.

Angela grinned. 'Oh yes you are!' she replied.

Brennan stood up straight and frowned. 'I'm not wearing that'

'Yes you are'

'No I'm not'

'I already bought it for you. You are wearing it.'

'No way in hell am I wearing _that_. You don't have to dress as a stripper with a hat!' Tempe argued.

Angela looked tired. 'For the last time, it's not a stripper costume. And I'm going as an Egyptian queen! Would you like to be an Egyptian queen with me?'

Temperance frowned. 'How about you be the 'naughty devil', and I'll be the Egyptian queen?'

'Fine with me…'

**October 31st 2007. 6:47 P.M.: Angela's apartment.**

'Ow!'

'Brennan, sit still!'

'I'm trying! These damn sequins are poking my thighs! And you just stabbed my eye with the mascara brush…'

'A few more minutes, and I'll be done…'

It was the evening of Hodgins' party, and Brennan was trying to sit patiently in Angela's bedroom as Angela applied her makeup.

Angela stood back and admired her work. 'Perfect!'

Brennan stood up, and walked over to the floor length mirror. Her eyes were heavily lined with kohl. Gold and bronze colored eye shadow shimmered on her lids. Her glossy lips were a deep Vamp purple. Gold glitter dusted her shoulders lightly.

'Looks nice. Thanks' Brennan approved. She tried to adjust her sequined strapless top, which was the size of a bra, in a desperate attempt to make it cover more. 'Just think of it like you're wearing a bathing suit…only you're not going swimming' Angela had told her.

She then smoothed out her gold, silky wrap skirt which skimmed the top of her bare thighs. She also put her dangling earrings, and huge gold cuffs on her upper arms. Bangles on her wrist, and large scarab ring on her finger, her look was almost complete. Brennan reached over, and grabbed her elaborate gold, royal blue, and black headdress that Angela had ordered over the internet, and placed it squarely on her head.

_I look pretty good considering I'm wearing less now than when I usually go to bed…_

'Ta daa!'

Brennan turned around and there was Angela standing in the doorway. 'Well? What do you think?'

_I'm so glad I opted for the Egyptian queen…_

'It's…nice. Isn't it sort of revealing?'

'This coming from the woman wearing a bra, a hat, jewelry and a transparent piece of cloth around her hips?'

'Oh shut up'

Angela was wearing a pair of knee high leather stiletto boots, red fishnets, a pair of red leather short shorts, and a tight red midriff bearing top. A pair of glittery devil horns were nestled in between her two high pigtails. A long, pointy tail peeked out of her shorts. In her hand was a pitchfork. Her makeup was similar to Brennan's, varying only in color.

'Let's go! Were late!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Brennan drove through downtown D.C., she had to be extremely careful as to not hit teenage kids jaywalking carrying pillow cases full of candy. Even through Angela's singing to Pink Floyd, they could both clearly hear the techno music pounding from a block away.

She pulled her Mercedes into a large garage, in between a red Ferrari and a blue Mini Cooper, both undoubtedly belonging to Jack. Angela and Temperance got out with much difficulty, Angela getting her tail caught in the door the first time, and Brennan hitting her hat on the door while trying to exit.

They walked through the front door into the loud mansion. The enormous place had been transformed. Streamers, balloons, and hundreds of Jack-O-Lanterns everywhere, and people in extravagant costumes milling around holding punch. In the ball room, a haunted house had been created.

The lights were dim, and smoke machines, in the corner, made everything look amazing. Strobe lights flashed to the Euro House Trance's beats.

Angela reached over for Brennan's hand, and started to pull her towards the food table, through the huge groups of people jumping and gyrating to the music. They ran into angel wings, witch's brooms, and bunny ears, before finally they heard their names being called.

They both turned around and saw Hodgins and Zack coming towards them. Brennan allowed her eyes to wander over the spacious home once more, and froze mouth open, face pale, when she saw none other than Seeley Booth walking towards them, wearing a cotton strip around his loins, a grin and hardly anything else…

* * *

**Short? Yeah, yeah. I know :( Tell meh what you though, reviewers! One more chapter to go! Yeah, the romance fits in there wink**

**Sarah**


	3. Time For A Little Dancin' and Romancin'

**Rating: Definately a T now. **

**Thanks again to my beta, Clare!**

**Well, this is the end. The last chapter is up. Chapter two was quite short, but this one is a lot longer. Hope you all enjoy. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy, and a happy Sarah is good. Very good. **

**Remember, thoughts are in _italics._**

**Booth and Bones get it on in this chapter...have I got your attention now? **

* * *

'Hey Bones! Nice costume…' He smirked, looking at her face, working his way down her body with his eyes. 'What are you, an Egyptian Pharaoh or something?' 

Bones frowned. 'An Egyptian Pharaoh would be male. A Pharoah is male...I remember being a woman, last time I checked…making me a Queen…not a Pharaoh. And not…male,' she finished off, looking confused for some reason.

With much effort, he dragged his eyes away from her large chest, which was overflowing from the small top, back to her eyes. _Man, is she gorgeous. _'Yeah…you're definitely not a guy' He said softly.

Luckily, Brennan hadn't caught him staring and flatly asked, 'What are you? A wanna-be nudist wearing gold sandals and eyeliner?'

Booth frowned. 'Noo…I'm an Egyptian Pharaoh!' He gestured to his costume, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Where's your hat?' Brennan asked bluntly.

'And you can be my queen!' He grinned as he put her arm around her shoulders, and squeezed, ignoring her question.

Brennan opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by Angela.

'Oh! Aren't you two the most precious pair?' Angela grinned. 'Egyptian sweethearts.'

Brennan frowned and tried to shrug off Booth's arm unsucessfully, which was now slowly making it's way to wrap around her lightly covered waist.

'If y'all want,' Angela continued, 'There's this amazing Egyptian room that I and Hodgie use to--'

'Please spare me all of the frightening details of your freakish intimacy games…' Booth interrupted. 'Nice costume, by the way, Ange…Naughty Devil, huh? Classic…'

Angela smirked and winked. 'You bet your fine bod it is!'

'I'm standing right here…' Hodgins grumbled.

Brennan, who had been quiet, spoke. 'What are you supposed to be, Jack?'

'He's the Jolly Green Giant!' Booth laughed.

'Oh, are you that green giant man on the vegetables package?' Brennan asked curiously.

'Yes Bones, that 'green giant's' name is the Jolly Green Giant.' Booth responded, rolling his eyes.

'I'm not that blasted giant!' Hodgins interrupted. 'I'm an extra terrestrial…' He pointed to his head. 'See? Antennas? And webbed feet!' He held up his foot. He muttered something about 'damned vegetables' and took a sip of the punch he had in his hand, which was surely spiked. After all, a party wasn't a party without tequila, according to Angela.

'Hey, where's Zack?' Angela asked.

The group looked towards the dance floor, and all at once, their eyes landed on a boy wizard, dancing quite provocatively with a belly dancer.

'Is that Zack?' Booth asked surprised. 'How'd he get _her_? Man, life is _so_ not fair…' he muttered.

'That's nice!' Brennan exclaimed. 'Zack has a girlfriend! That's very sweet…' Brennan commented, like a proud parent. 'Although I'm not sure I approve of him dancing like that...'

'Damn, she's hot!' Jack exclaimed. He stared at the couple who were now walking together upstairs.

'Hotter than me?' Angela teased.

The banter continued, and Booth moved Brennan and himself away. 'Do you want something to drink, Bones?'

'Sure. Thanks Booth' she smiled. 'After that, we can check out the haunted house.'

'As you wish, my beautiful queen' Booth grinned.

He received a deft slap to his bare abs.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'You ready?'

'Er…yeah. You, Bones?'

'Yeah'

Booth and Brennan were standing at the entrance to the haunted house, when a group of girls dressed as faeries had come out faces pale, and hands shaking.

'Alright' Booth nodded. The partners slowly walked inside, and instantly, they were engulfed in darkness. They could barely see each other, and ahead of them was pitch black. People ahead of them jumped and screamed, when a masked man jumped out from behind a foggy casket.

Booth and Bones walked a few steps, when a mummy jumped in their path. Booth flinched and Brennan felt him tense up. He could barely see Brennan, but he could almost sense she was unimpressed.

'She's not scared of you' He told the mummy. The mummy wordlessly returned to his place behind a tombstone.

'You okay Booth?' she teased. 'We could go back if you'd like…'

'What? No, I'm good….he just caught me off guard'

'Sure he did' Brennan laughed.

They took another few steps forward, where it became even darker, if possible. They suddenly heard a blood curdling scream, and Brennan's hand found Booth's.

A moment of almost shock ran through him. He blinked again to make sure what he felt, was what he felt. _Did she just shove her hand in mine, out of fear? _Booth grinned, although she was unable to see. He bent his head down and whispered huskily in her ear 'Who's scared now?'

A shiver ran through her spine at his warm breath, which she felt on her neck.

'I'm not scared.' She squeezed his hand tighter when she felt something or someone brush her leg. 'Maybe we should continue moving along' Brennan suggested quickly, still holding on to his hand trying to get him to move forward.

She started to walk forward, when she was pulled back by Booth, who stood strong in his place. 'Can we stay here a moment, please? I need to talk to you'

'Here? Why not outside?' She said quickly.

_Why does he have to be so stubborn...and hot, and protective, and sweet, and gorgeous, and caring, and sensitive, and wonderful?_

'Because it's as loud as hell out there' he responded. _And it's just so much nicer in here…dark, cozy, warm…maybe if all goes right, we can make out in that empty coffin._

'Temperance, I've got to tell you something' _Please don't hurt me for saying this…this place is dark and they won't find my body right away…God, she's gorgeous. I can't see her because it's as dark as hell in here, but I know she is. I just hope she feels the same about me. Okay Seeley. Just Shut up and tell her. Why the hell am I telling her this now? _

She knew what it was, and she hoped that it was what she thought it was. _Is he going to kiss me? I hope he does._

'Bo-Temperance, I know you are my partner, and I hope that we stay partners for a long time, and I've been wanting to say this for a long time now... I want you to know that I l--"

'It's alright' she whispered_. No. Wait! What if this isn't what he wants to tell me? Oh screw it. Go for it, Brennan_.'I feel the same way' She softly pressed her lips against his, and it took a moment for Booth to realize that she hadn't slapped him. She was actually kissing _him._ Seeley's hands entwined around her waist pulling her closer.

When they moved apart moments later for air, he looked at her, and she grinned, amazed at what had just happened. He grabbed her hand and led the way into a dark corner.

_I can't believe he feels the same way about me._

_I can't believe she feels the same way about me._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Angela looked around the mansion. Hodgins came up behind her, and wrapped his hands around her waist. 'You don't look like you are having fun, my dear…' He kissed her neck, leaving green makeup above her collarbone. 'If you want, we can go upstairs for a bit…' He wagged his eyebrows.

Angela smiled, distracted, but then frowned. 'I can't find Bren. I've been looking everywhere for her!'

'Really? Last time I saw, she and Booth were walking into the haunted house. If they haven't left, they've been in there for a good hour…'

Then, as if having heard them, both Temperance and Seeley came stumbling out of the haunted house exit looking disheveled, yet extremely satisfied.

'Oh my God, Hodgins. Look at them! She's got that glow. T...they did it!' Angela said in awe.

'Why is she glowing? Is she pregnant? Who's pregnant?' Hodgins asked confused.

'Yes, Brennan is pregnant, you sexy fool. They did it! They actually…together.With each other. In your haunted house?! With all that freaky stuff in there? Ew! Yet, so hot!' Angela nudged him in the side. 'Aren't you excited for them?! They are finally together!'

Hodgins looking unimpressed tried to comprehend what his girlfriend was rambling about. 'Who's together? Booth and Dr.Brennan?

Angela slightly nodded still staring at the sight in front of them.

'Well it's about time' He rolled his eyes. 'If he didn't bang the good doctor soon, I would have done it for him'

'Excuse me!' Angela cried.

Booth had lipstick on his chest, abs, neck and face. His hair was sticking out in different directions, and the piece of cloth around his waist was on backwards. Most of Temperance's make-up had been smudged, all of Angela's hard work now placed somewhere on Seeley's body. Her skirt was wrinkled, and love bites were starting to appear on her neck and chest. They both saw Angela staring and nudging her boyfriend. Looking like deer caught in the headlights, Booth and his new girlfriend frantically started backing up trying to make a run for it, as the crazy best friend began walking fast towards them.

'Shit Bones! You think she knows what happened?!' Booth said rapidly, as they nearly started running into the sweaty crowd jumping to the music.

'Well, she's not very dumb! Your freaking loin cloth is on backwards! And you have my lipstick on your chest.' She smiled at the memory. 'I also left my hat in the coffin. I don't see why you had to take it off.'

'For better access...' Booth replied. 'Damn, oh damn, oh damn, damn, damn! She's going to catch up to us.'

Brennan suddenly stopped in the foyer which was deserted. 'Wait. Why are we running? Don't you want people to know about us?' she asked her voice tinged with a bit of sadness.

Booth looked into her eyes, feeling his heart squeeze. 'I thought _you _would want to keep it from Angela. Wouldn't she give you a hard time?'

Brennan shrugged. 'I guess.' She looked down to the floor. 'But I really want to be with you. They'll figure it out eventually; if she hasn't already…I doubt she hasn't though'

'I really want to be with you to, Temperance…' he said softly, feeling touched and he took her hand in his. He was about to say something else, when he was interrupted by loud footsteps.

'Well, here Angela comes. Let's see what she thinks of us' Brennan grinned naughtily, as she threw her arms around Booth's neck and brought their lips crashing into a passionate kiss right in the middle of the dance floor, Angela stopping dead in her tracks, when she involuntarily jumped slightly for joy. 'About damn time!' She yelled, and the new couple broke apart and laughed.

_I'm so happy for them! Do I feel a tear coming on? They are just too perfect together. I should leave them alone. No. I want to stay. No. Okay. I'm going now. Oh they are just gorgeous!_

_THE END_

* * *

**Was it good?! Was it bad...? C'mon. It can't be THAT bad. I mean, Booth and Brennan got it on in a haunted house! I demand you to review. I'm talking to all you lurkers out there. Yes, you, Miss/Mr Read My Story, and no reivew ;) . I'm nosy and wonder if you totally hated it or not. Just put me out of my misery! **

**Thanks for taking the time to read, and have a great Halloween!**

**Sarah**


End file.
